Unwarranted
by YoungMs
Summary: Hermione is trapped in a world where Voldemort wins. How will she cope with being trapped in this dark new world?


Hermione was running impossibly fast, it must have been the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she heard her pursuers closing in on her. There must have been at least three of them as they followed closely behind her. Any second she expected to be _stupefied_ or incapacitated in some way, but they uttered not one spell. '_Probably enjoying the chase_,' she thought as she started to see the forest start to thin. She was tripping and sliding all over the place on the wet leaves and moss in the moist forest but she was always just one step ahead. She had tied her unruly hair in a bun that was coming loose during the clash.

Her conscience clawed at her to remember what had just happened… How Voldemort had undoubtedly killed Harry and won the battle between the dark and light. But her need for self preservation and need to protect her baby were much stronger. She needed to run until she couldn't anymore. If she could go into hiding, she could find other members of the order who were still alive and they could bring Voldemort down once and for all.

With a feral scream she broke through the brush at the edge of the forest into a clearing. As continued on, she saw that in fact, she must have run further in the woods instead of out and was surrounded by tall, sinister wood. Angrily she rounded on the Death Eaters behind her and aimed her wandless, broken hand at them shakily.

"Get away from me you sorry excuses for men!" She growled.

They seemed taken aback at the fact that she had actually stopped. They stood there, all five of them, all with their wands pointed at her. She looked positively mad as she ground her teeth and panted from the exertion. One hand rested on her slightly rounded stomach as she continued side stepping, careful not to turn her back on them now.

"You silly girl! It's over!" The one in front called out to her smugly. "The Dark Lord has…"

"Shut up!" She screeched. Her eyes were beginning to tear up as she now cradled her broken hand to her chest. "I don't care about your Dark Lord bullshit! If it's over, then you don't need me!"

"But yes, we do need you. You have something very important to me… or should I say, to my son." The Death Eater replied. He noticed her eyes widen at the mention of his son.

"You know nothing!" she cried. How did they know?

"I know everything! I know that you carry my son's heir and you will pay for it!" While distracting her with his words, the rest of the Death Eaters slowly encircled her until they finally grabbed her simultaneously.

"Fuck you!" Hermione struggled with all her might, or what was left of it. It was obviously not enough as she felt the pull of apparition and was engulfed in darkness.

Hermione awoke as she was being dragged unceremoniously by two Death Eaters down a long dark hallway. The wall lanterns were the only sources of light. She groaned in anguish at her situation. She was better off dead!

They dragged her through a large wooden door and suddenly, it sounded as if there were a hundred people there. Most of the voices shouted in jubilation and excitement. '_Ugh…More idiots…'_ she thought as she was let go and she fell to the floor. Thankfully, her hair covered her face, so no one could see her grimace in pain as she landed on her broken hand.

"Silence!" called a strange, high pitched voice. Hermione gathered it must have been Voldemort. "Tonight is a night of celebration, yes… But we must remember… Some of that Order scum has escaped and will try to attack us again."

'_Scum_?' she thought sarcastically. '_You're the scum.'_

"Now, I understand that we have a special guest tonight….Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord. I have brought you the mudblood friend of Potter, Hermione Granger."

"Ahh… How interesting. I sense something amiss about her. What is it?"

A boot slammed into her sore legs and Hermione curled into a ball. She whimpered in pain as laughter rung out around her.

"Sit up, you filth!" Lucius growled at her. He then turned his attention back to Voldemort as she tried to as he said. "This slut carries the child of my late son."

"Interesting…" She could feel Voldemort's eyes on her. "What do you propose we do, Lucius?"

"If you agree, my lord, if I could take her as my prisoner until the child is born. Now that my son and wife are both dead, she carries the only Malfoy heir. "

"And once the child is born…what will become of her?" She could hear the horrible smile in Voldemort's voice.

"I don't care…I suppose she be shared amongst those who want her. Her existence after the birth is of no consequence to me."

There was a silence as Voldemort thought over Lucius' plans for Hermione. This was sick! What was she, some brood mare? Well they were mistaken if they thought she would just play along with this idiocy. She would rather die! Baby or no baby…

"Well, Lucius…. I will grant you this request, but only because you have been such a true follower for the cause. " Lucius grabbed her by the arm but paused as Voldemort continued, "Remember, the moment the child is born, you will return her to me!"

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius bowed his head and with a crack, apparated them both to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
